Inductive proximity sensors detect the presence of ferromagnetic and paramagnetic objects within a threshold distance, and are commonly used in the aerospace industry. On an aircraft, proximity sensors can be used to monitor and ensure proper positioning of moving components, such as doors, hatches, and landing gear.
Inductive proximity sensors must often be calibrated to achieve the inductance value required for the specific application. Existing sensors are typically calibrated using a metallic tuning screw, which is turned into the inductor core of the sensor to adjust the final inductance of the sensor. One issue with the use of tuning screws is that the low-tolerance designs required for certain environments are expensive, due to increased material and manufacturing costs. Another issue with tuning screw calibration is that it can be labor intensive, and the screw is vulnerable to shifting from its final position as it is being handled. Therefore, the need exists for an alternative means of calibration that is cost effective, customizable, and durable.